DE 20 2013 005 504 U1 (FIG. 3) and EP 2 212 058 B1 (FIGS. 9 to 11) disclose pressing devices that allow a pressure belt to be secured to a pressure belt carrier. When the pressure belt is fitted on the pressure belt carrier, the pressure belt is positioned by its pressure belt ends on the pressure belt carrier, where is it secured by screws and clamping jaws. DE 20 2013 005 504 U1 discloses clamping jaws that are separate from the pressure belt carrier. EP 2 212 058 B1 discloses clamping jaws that are integral with the pressure belt carrier.
In the known pressing devices, it has been found that it is very time-consuming to both orient a pressure belt precisely on the pressure belt carrier and, if a pressure belt is damaged, replace the damaged pressure belt for a new pressure belt. This increases the amount of non-productive time that a device for finishing a workpiece requires prior to or while machining a workpiece.
On this basis, the problem addressed by the present disclosure is that of providing a pressing device by which the non-productive times of a device for finishing a workpiece can be shortened.